


Young Arthur and Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: I drew a young Arthur. Here it is along with a smirky baby! Merlin. 
Bunnysworld wrote fic for it \o/





	




End file.
